


Head Banging

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [103]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Ryan is, yet again, annoyed with Lester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



“There are times when I wonder what the fuck Jon sees in that man,” Ryan muttered, slamming the door and prowling over to his locker.

“Maybe he gives good blowjobs?” Stephen sat down on one of the benches to tie his shoelaces, not quite succeeding in hiding his grin.

Ryan grimaced. “That’s an image I could have done without, Hart.” He’d been stuck in a budget meeting with Lester for the last three hours and after the amount of coffee he’d drunk in a vain attempt to ward off death by boredom his nerves were hopping around in a caffeine-induced frenzy.

“Come on, you’ve seen Lyle suck him off, don’t you want to see him return the favour?”

Despite his irritation at having been cooped up with Lester, Cutter and the head of finance all afternoon, Ryan’s cock gave a slight twitch at the memory of a long, hot afternoon spent in the barn at the Mitchells’ hotel in the Forest of Dean playing dangerous games with his second in command.

Ryan had to admit that when Sir James Lester was off duty, he was an entirely different person, but a long afternoon wrangling over the fine print in various financial proposals – including his kit requisitions – had pushed thoughts like that to the very back of his mind while he’d entertained himself thinking up new and inventive ways to murder both Lester and Cutter. Something he’d be well advised not to mention to either Lyle or Claudia. Not if he valued their friendship – and his own bollocks.

“I don’t spend time in meetings fantasising about watching Lester suck anyone off.”

Stephen grinned. “Don’t you? You should try it. It certainly helps pass the time.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in surprise, not wholly able to gauge whether Stephen was joking or not. He ran his fingers through his lover’s damp hair. “I’d sooner pass the time thinking about you sucking my cock.”

Mischief danced in Stephen’s vivid blue eyes and he slid off the bench onto his knees, running his hands up Ryan’s thighs, teasing at the straps that held Ryan’s Glock 17 and his Fairbairn-Sykes knife in place. Ryan’s cock promptly jumped to attention.

“That can be arranged,” Stephen said, tugging down the zip on Ryan’s black combats.

“Living dangerously, Hart,” Ryan commented, running his finger through the dark stubble on his lover’s jaw.

“Says the person who fucked me through the wall in the showers two days ago when anyone could have come in. You were annoyed with Lester then, as well.”

“Didn’t hear you objecting.”

Stephen slipped a cool hand into Ryan’s trousers and freed his rapidly-hardening cock. “I don’t hear you objecting now, either.” He pulled back Ryan’s foreskin and swirled his tongue around the exposed head.

Ryan breath caught in his throat. He was edgy from the amount of caffeine in his system and the annoyance of having to play political games he had utterly no time for, but the sight of Stephen on his knees went a long way to wiping the day’s irritations from his mind.

Stephen licked a long, wet stripe up the underside of Ryan’s cock and took the head in mouth while his clever fingers worked their way roughly up and down the shaft, just a shade too fast, just a shade too hard, deliberately designed to spark mixed responses and keep him off-balance. But all Ryan cared about was that hot mouth on his dick and that sinfully talented tongue swirling around him as Stephen took him deep in his throat, despite the fact that anyone could walk into the locker room and see them like that.

Ryan gave in to the sensations that were crowding in around him, feeling the heat in his balls as Stephen sucked and stroked, sending sparks of pleasure dancing around in his stomach, replacing the coffee jitters with something altogether more pleasurable. He ran his hands through Stephen’s damp hair, pulling it up into messy spikes as Ryan fucked his mouth and throat. Stephen sucked cock like no one Ryan had ever known, and Ryan never tired of watching those perfect lips close around him and take him deep into his throat, deeper than Ryan had ever gone with anyone – man or woman.

Holding Stephen’s head in place, Ryan let the tensions of the day wash through him as he thrust into his lover’s willing mouth while Stephen fisted his hands in the webbing straps encircling Ryan’s thighs to hold himself in place. He could feel the occasional scrape of Stephen’s teeth up the underside of his cock, the pain mingling with pleasure, and mingling with the adrenaline and caffeine to create a heady mix in his body. He was close to the edge now, but still not quite there. Stephen tightened his grip on Ryan’s dick and continued to work him hard with his mouth and hands, not slackening the pace.

Ryan thrust deeply, feeling Stephen’s throat muscles working around him, while he chased an orgasm that was contriving to remain just tantalisingly out of reach. He knew they were on borrowed time and that someone could barge in on them at any moment, but the need to come had gained the upper hand over common sense.

Abruptly, the part of his brain that hadn’t entirely given itself over to sensation suddenly became aware of footsteps in the corridor approaching the door to the locker room. He recognised the sound of Cutter’s scruffy brown Timberland boots coming closer. With a groan of disappointment, Ryan started to pull back, but Stephen simply hung on and continued to suck hard.

“Professor!” Lester’s voice brought the footsteps to a halt just outside the door. “I thought you’d promised me your budget revisions before you went home for the evening?”

Ryan knew a rhetorical question when he heard one and so, presumably, did Cutter, if the muttered response containing an over-abundance of rolled rs that Lester got in return was anything to go by.

“No, Cutter, now, not later. I need to get the latest figures to the Minister while he’s still worrying about the PM’s antics. That way he might not notice quite how much you and Captain Ryan want to spend on fripperies like research and bullets…”

The prospect of imminent discovery in a very compromising and distinctly unprofessional position proved to be the final spur Ryan needed to tip him over the edge into a much-needed climax. He felt a flash of pure pleasure tear through him and he came hard down Stephen’s throat. Stephen looked up at him through the long, dark eyelashes that were probably the envy of every woman in the building, the same mischief that had goaded Ryan into this still sparkling brightly.

Stephen drew back, quickly tucking Ryan’s still semi-hard cock away and pulling up the zip as if nothing had ever happened.

Outside in the corridor, Cutter, deflected away from picking up his jacket from his locker, stalked back to his room to finish the report Lester had demanded.

Ryan held a hand down to Stephen and pulled him to his feet, quickly licking away a tell-take drop of his own come from the side of his lover’s reddened mouth, then they stepped apart and Ryan turned to open the door of his locker to grab his civvies.

The door opened and from the corridor, Lester remarked, “You can buy me a drink later as a thank you, Captain.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and Stephen failed to stifle a laugh.

“After you’ve finished your own report, that is,” Lester added, closing the door and walking briskly away.

Ryan gave in to an urge that had been building up all afternoon and banged his head on the nearest hard surface.

He might as well add the bill for a new locker door onto the kit requisition he was about to re-draft.


End file.
